


Preying On the Innocent

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-24
Updated: 2005-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Preying On the Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

"Preying On the Innocent"  


by: Angel

spoilers: none!

rating: PG

pairing: Josh/Sam ^____^

disclaimer: I don't own Aaron Sorkin's characters. I   
just think two of them make an extremely cute couple ^_^

notes: Hi, I just need a sounding board for this story.   
In other words, please *please* send me feedback! I'd   
love to hear your opinon! -Angel ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"God, I can’t believe that this all came in so   
late!" Josh exclaimed, looking over the numerous stacks   
of papers piled on top of his desk.  
"Thought you were gonna go home early, huh?" Sam   
inquired, not looking up from his laptop, on which he   
was typing. "I know the feeling."  
Smiling, Josh said, "Hey, thanks for staying."  
Looking up, Sam remained serious. "You’re   
getting Leo off my back about the labor thing, right?"  
"Yeah."  
After a moment, Sam laughed. "I would’ve stayed   
anyway."  
"Hm?" Josh looked up from one of the papers he   
had begun to review.  
"Tonight. I would’ve stayed anyway."  
Josh pursed his lips together in a frown. "I   
wish you would’ve told me that sooner."  
Ignoring him, Sam continued to type on his   
laptop, which he had brought into Josh’s office. Seeing   
as how, besides Josh’s assistant, Donna, they were the   
only ones in the West Wing, it made sense for them to be   
working in the same office. Sam had wanted to use his   
office- it was much cleaner- but Josh would have had to   
bring too many things with him.  
Josh tried to concentrate on the material in   
front of him, but he couldn’t focus. It was one in the   
morning, and he hadn’t had any coffee since eleven.  
"What are you working on?" he asked his raven-  
haired companion.  
"Nothing," Sam replied, not looking up.  
"Sam, you’ve been typing like wild for the last   
half-hour," Josh countered, looking at the younger man   
under raised eyebrows.  
Sighing, Sam saved his work and stopped typing.   
Meeting his friend’s questioning gaze, he mumbled   
something.  
"C’mon, Sam," Josh said in exasperation. "I’m   
your best friend! I-"  
"I’m writing in my journal, okay?" Sam cut in,   
looking away.   
"Okay," Josh agreed. After a moment, he asked,   
"When do you find time to write a journal?"  
"I write in it every night," Sam replied.   
"Well," he admitted. "Not when I’m working all night,   
but otherwise..."  
"So... all your life’s secrets are in there,   
right?" Josh asked, indicating the laptop.  
Before he realized what he was saying, Sam   
nodded. "Yeah, basically." It took a moment before it   
hit him.  
Sam closed his laptop and took off running down   
a corridor of the West Wing. Josh was quick to follow.

  
  
*********************************************************

  
Donna was just finishing up with the   
organization of some research she had been doing for her   
boss. Suddenly, Sam came flying by the large, mostly   
clear, cubicle she and the other assistants shared. He   
appeared to be carrying something small, thin, and   
black. Within seconds, Josh ran past her as well.  
"What the...?" the blonde wondered aloud,   
standing up. Her curiosity getting the best of her,   
Donna set off in pursuit of the two White House staffers.

  
  
*********************************************************

  
"Damn," Sam cursed quietly. He hadn’t really   
been expecting to be running around the White House when   
he picked out his shoes this morning. His feet were   
starting to feel the affects of his abuse.  
"Ha!"   
Sam groaned at the triumphant cry.  
"You’re mine, Seaborn."  
"This is just like being back in high school,"   
the thirty-two year-old muttered, turning around to face   
his pursuer. "All right," he said with a sigh. "You   
caught me. I can’t run in these shoes anymore."  
Josh laughed as Sam continued to clutch the   
laptop to his chest protectively. "I’m not going to read   
your journal, Sam."  
"What?" Sam sputtered, caught off-guard. "Aren’t   
you going to take it, like a bully taking lunch money?"  
Laughing again, Josh shook his head. "Of course   
not! I’d never pry into something so personal."  
"Then why...?"  
"I was bored; needed to get out of the office,"   
Josh explained.  
"But you still won. Shouldn’t you get   
*something*?" Sam continued.  
His face completely serious, Josh took a step   
foreword, closing any distance that was previously   
between him and his best friend. "I've always liked that   
watch of yours..." he trailed off, eyes focused on the   
silver watch around Sam's wrist.  
Sam’s eyes widened. "I should’ve kept my mouth   
shut about the reward."  
"Naw, I think I’d prefer it with your mouth   
slightly *open,*" Josh murmured, leaning closer.  
Before Sam could respond, Josh’s lips were on   
his in a gentle kiss. Just as quickly, he pulled back,   
leaving Sam speechless.  
"C’mon, we’ve got a lot of work to do," Josh   
whispered.  
Sam, his voice husky, purred, "We’re not through   
yet," before pulling Josh against him again.  
Maybe it was the atmosphere, or possibly the   
years of longing, or maybe it was just because it was   
two AM and neither had drank coffee for several hours;   
whatever the reason, what began as a simple kiss quickly   
turned to much more.

  
  
*********************************************************

  
Donna turned one last corner, sure that she had   
heard a commotion coming from that direction. She   
wasn’t prepared for what she was about to see, though.  
Sam grabbed Josh and pulled him close, though   
they were standing rather close to begin with. To her   
disbelief, they began to kiss, and not just little pecks   
on the cheek, either. These were spit swapping, tongue   
battling, deeply passionate kisses. Between Sam Seaborn   
and Josh Lyman. *Her* Josh Lyman.  
Since she’d first met him, when he took a chance   
on her, Donna had been attracted to Josh. At first it   
was just because her boyfriend of four years had just   
broken up with her, and Josh was there. He was kind, he   
was understanding, and he was cute. Soon, however, the   
proximity their jobs created, and that first attraction,   
grew into something more. Donna was head-over-heels.  
She *still* was head-over-heels.  
Josh, too, she was sure, felt the attraction.   
She knew that he had to love her- he’d shown it in so   
many little ways. Yet, it was Sam who was in his arms   
now. If she hadn’t know better, she’d have thought they   
were drunk. But she *did* know better. So there had to   
be another reason; there had to be some explanation.  
The more she thought about it, the more it   
didn’t matter. When it came down to it, Sam was still   
one in Josh’s embrace, Sam was still the one feeling   
Josh’s soft lips against his own, Sam was still the one   
whom Josh had asked to stay with him tonight. Donna was   
staying late of her own accord.  
/That should be me,/ Donna thought angrily. Her   
eyes narrowed, their sights set on the one person who   
had ruined her life in a split second.  
Sam Seaborn didn’t know what he had just gotten   
himself into, but Donna was going to be sure to let him   
know.

****

"Good morning, everyone!" Sam called, strolling   
into the West Wing of the White House.  
"Well, you sure are cheerful for someone who was   
here until five this morning," Kathy, his assistant,   
commented.  
"Coffee’ll do that for you," Toby deadpanned,   
walking over to the two.  
Sam wasn’t about to let that ruin his mood.   
"Toby, my friend, it’s not about the coffee. It’s about-"  
Sam was cut off as Josh burst into the hallway.   
"I’m sorry! I’m not the one who canceled the project!"   
He yelled, walking as quickly as he could without   
actually *running* towards Sam.   
Donna quickly followed. "Josh," the blonde   
growled. "Do you know how long it took me to get this   
research last night?"  
"Hey, take this up with Leo, or the guys down at   
Commerce. They’re the reason I don’t need that   
information anymore," Josh tried to defend himself,   
moving to stand next to Sam.   
As Donna marched closer, Josh placed both of his   
hands on Sam’s arms, before moving the Deputy   
Communications Director between himself an his raging   
assistant.  
"Whoa, whoa," Sam protested. "I don’t want to   
get in the middle of this."   
"Too late for that," Donna hissed, but her voice   
was so low that no one really understood what she was   
saying.  
"Josh," CJ called, suddenly entering the scene.   
"Get Spanky and get into the Oval Office. We’re having a   
staff meeting in two minutes."  
"We’ll be there," Josh called back.  
Sam looked puzzled. "Do we have a choice?"  
"You may have been saved *this* time, Josh, but-"  
"Not now, Donna," Josh sighed, pushing past the   
blonde. He still had one hand on Sam’s arm, and he was   
dragging the younger man with him. "C’mon, Spanky, we   
don’t want to be late."  
"Wait, she was referring to *me* when she said   
‘Spanky’?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah," Josh replied. "Who did you *think* she   
was talking about?"  
"Well, a *sadist* for starters..." Sam trailed   
off. After a moment of consideration, he added, "Maybe a   
masochist."  
"I get the feeling that you’re a little of both,   
Sammy," Josh laughed.  
"Sammy?" the younger man repeated. "Since when-"  
"Josh! Sam!" Leo interrupted. "Get your asses in   
here!"  
Josh sighed. "Duty calls," he said, holding the   
door open for his companion.

************

"Sam!"  
Sam blinked his eyes open. "Hm?" he murmured,   
trying to wake up. Wait, when had he fallen asleep?   
Immediately the young man sat up straight in his chair.  
"Sam, did you hear *anything* that I just said?"  
/Uh-oh,/ Sam thought as a foreboding feeling   
swept over his body. It was Leo, and he was pissed.  
"Well, I-" the thirty-two year-old began, trying   
desperately to think of a way out of the situation that   
didn’t end with his head on a platter in front of the   
Chief of Staff.  
"I’ll fill him in," Josh offered from across the   
room.  
Immediately a wave of relief washed out the   
panic that had been gripping the thirty-two year-old.  
"Thanks," Sam whispered as everyone filed out of   
Leo’s room. "I owe you one."  
"Nah," Josh replied, just as quietly. "That’s   
what friends *do,* you know."  
"You’ve never done anything like that before,"   
Sam countered.  
"Well, I’d never kissed you before last night   
either, so I guess there’s a first time for everything,"   
Josh reasoned.  
Sam had to admit, he had a point. "Well, I guess   
you’re right." The Deputy of Communications paused a   
moment. "Hey!" he suddenly exclaimed. "There *is* a fist   
time for everything!"  
"That’s really funny, there, Sam," Josh said   
sarcastically. "Maybe we should continue with this trend   
of ‘firsts,’ and I should say something that belittles   
*you.*"  
"It wouldn’t be the first time you did *that,*"   
Sam muttered, not intending for Josh to overhear.  
"Wait, what do you mean by that?"  
/Damn,/ Sam cursed silently. /Looks like he   
heard./  
"Nothing," the younger man said a little to   
quickly to be convincing.  
"Sam."  
"Nothing, Josh. Really."  
"Sam," the Deputy Chief of Staff repeated.   
The two had stopped walking and were standing   
face to face in the middle of the hallway outside of   
Leo’s door.  
"Sam," Josh said again, looking directly into   
the thirty-two year-old’s startlingly blue eyes. "What   
did you mean when you said it wouldn’t be the first time   
I belittled you?"  
Sam averted his gaze. "Just what I said. You’ve   
made ...comments... before."  
Placing a hand gently under the other man’s   
chin, Josh turned Sam’s head so he could look into the   
younger man’s eyes again. "Sam, have I said something   
that upset you?"  
Sam paused.  
It was answer enough for Josh, who had dropped   
his hand and turned away by the time Sam began to   
explain. "We need to discuss this, Sam. But not here;   
not now."  
The Deputy Director of Communications sighed. He   
was hoping that it wouldn’t get this far. "Then where?   
When?" His voice was tired, not challenging.  
"How about my place when we get off tonight?"   
Josh suggested, walking towards his office.  
"Sure, I’ll check in with you before we leave,"   
Sam replied, walking as well.  
When Josh got to the doorway of his office, he   
paused, turning once again to face his companion. "Sam,"   
he said, smiling and rubbing Sam’s arm reassuringly.   
"We’re going to work this out, okay?"  
Sam returned the older man’s smile uneasily.   
"Okay," he agreed quietly. Josh then gave his arm a   
final squeeze before heading into his office. Sam left   
to get some work done as well.

*************

Donna looked at the pile of information she’d   
collected for her boss. "He’d better use it *this*   
time," she muttered, picking up the manila folder.  
The blonde turned towards Josh’s office just in   
time to see him squeeze Sam’s arm. Instinctively, her   
eyes narrowed.  
"I don’t think so," she growled to herself.   
"*Not* at the office."  
Despite herself, she smiled a little as she   
watched Sam walk away. He seemed to be greatly   
distressed about something. Hopefully, Josh had just   
explained what a mistake he had made last night.  
Her smile broadening, Donna continued to Josh’s   
office. That had to be it, of course. That meant that   
Sam was going to be on the rebound.  
/This is going to be even easier then I   
thought!/ Donna was all smiles as she knocked on the   
doorframe of Josh’s office.  
There was only one way her day could get better.  
"Josh, what are you doing after work tonight?"

***

"What?"

"I asked what you were doing after work

tonight," Donna repeated, placing a lock of her golden-

blonde hair behind her ear.

"Why?" Josh replied, not looking up.

A small frown flitted across the young woman’s

face, but she soon replaced it with another smile.

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe-"

Donna was cut off by Ginger, who poked her head

inside Josh’s office. "Josh?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have the speech for the PFLAG dinner?"

She asked, looking at the Deputy Chief of Staff as if he

was in charge of that type of thing.

"Okay, first of all, the PFLAG dinner isn’t for

another week and a half. And second, Sam’s the speech

writer, not me," Josh replied, speaking to Ginger as if

she were a small child.

Ginger cleared her throat and began again,

"Josh, I just spoke with-"

"Excuse me," Sam said, moving past Ginger into

Josh’s office.

Taking a step back, Ginger asked, "May I get

back to work now?"

"Yeah," Sam said off-handedly. "Josh, do you

have my notes for the PFLAG speech? They’re on a legal

pad, and-"

"Sam, why on earth would I have your speech?"

Josh interrupted.

Glancing sideways at Donna, Sam didn’t reply.

Sighing, Josh rubbed at his forehead for a

moment. "Donna," he finally said, looking up at the

blonde. "Go look around for Sam’s notes. I don’t think I

have them, though."

Donna made a little huffing sound and folded her

arms across her chest before exiting the office.

As soon as Donna left, Sam closed the door.

"Josh," he said, sounding panicky. "I think I left my

notes at your house."

"What?" Josh exclaimed. "But you never opened

your bag! Sam, you’re being-"

"I *did* open my bag, Josh. I was *writing* the

damned notes!" Sam countered, now getting as worked up

as his companion.

That made Josh pause. After a moment in which

they simply looked at each other - Sam, still with anger

blazing in his expressive blue eyes, Josh with confusion

\- the Deputy Chief of Staff finally spoke. "When were

you writing your notes?" he asked slowly, his voice low

and carrying a note of doubt in it.

Sam blushed a little and looked away.

Josh’s eyebrows raised in surprise. Sam *always*

looked him right in the eye, so Josh figured that it

must be pretty bad for the younger man to look away.

Before he could say anything, however, Sam

explained. "This morning I woke up early, and at first I

was just-" Sam paused a moment, his blush deepening. A

small smile had begun to tug at the corners of his mouth

as he continued, though. "I was just watching you sleep

at first. You were so cute with you mouth hanging open,

and-"

Now it was Josh’s turn to blush. "Sam," he

hissed. "What if someone hears you?"

Sam shrugged. "I tell them that you fell asleep

at your desk one day?"

Rolling his eyes, Josh prodded, "So when were

you writing your notes?"

"Right. I was watching you sleep."

"But...?" Josh prompted.

"But then you rolled over," Sam continued. "So I

got my notes and jotted down some new ideas for the

speech. For some reason, having you sleep next to me

gave me all sorts of inspiration."

Josh laughed. "Yeah, I’m sure it did. You didn’t

use us as an example of how healthy and normal a

homosexual relationship can be, did you?"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "I don’t think we’re an

example of a healthy *or* a normal relationship."

"At least we have the homosexual part down,"

Josh sighed.

Sam smiled a little. "We’re new at this, Josh;

we’re going to have to work at it before it becomes

comfortable. We have to learn how to maintain our

relationship in this environment."

"You mean we have to learn to hide it," Josh

corrected.

"No," Sam insisted. "I’d gladly walk into the

press room and announce that I’m in love with you.

However-"

"-You’re full of shit?" Josh supplied.

Sam’s face darkened. "No," he growled. Taking a

deep breath, he continued, "I just know that you’d deny

the whole thing; you don’t want to ruin your career, so

why should I run out and ruin mine?"

Josh was clearly taken aback. "Sam, what are you

talking about? I’ve never-"

"Josh, don’t," Sam interrupted. "We both know

that there’s no way you’re going to go out into the hall

and announce your love for me. It’s just not going to

happen."

Josh began to get up.

"And no, that’s not a challenge," Sam added.

Turning to leave, he said, "We can just talk about this

later, Josh. I’m still coming to your house tonight; if

I’m still invited, that is."

Sitting back down, Josh replied, "Yeah, you’re

still invited. Around eight, okay?"

"I’ll be there."

With that, Sam opened the door and left the

office. Josh promptly dropped his head into his arms as

he tried to figure out what to do to keep himself sane,

and to keep Sam happy.

************************************

After forty minutes, Donna saw Sam finally leave

her boss’ office.

"Sam!" the blonde called, getting the older

man’s attention. "I didn’t find your notes, sorry."

Sam nodded. "It’s all right. I just needed to

talk with Josh. I don’t even think they’re here."

"Then where do you think they are?" Donna asked.

Not that she really cared; Donna had a habit of making

small talk even when she didn’t need to.

"I think I left them at home. Or maybe Josh’s

place."

"Why Josh’s place?" the assistant prodded. *Now*

Sam had her attention.

"We went over to his place to work some more

last night. I may have left them there," Sam explained.

"Wow, you two were here until, what? I heard

someone say five, I think. You’re telling me that after

that you went back to his place and worked even more?"

Sam nodded. "Yep. I don’t think I got *any*

sleep last night."

"Wow," Donna said again.

"Well, maybe I got a *little* sleep," Sam

admitted. "But it sure as hell doesn’t feel like it."

Donna laughed, and Sam went on his way.

/Great,/ the blonde thought, her smile falling

away as soon as Sam was out of view. /He went back to

Josh’s last night? This may be more difficult than I

thought it would be. I may have to find Sam a rebound

girl *myself.*/

End


End file.
